The Game of Opposites
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: Alice is given a magic ring by a mysterious role-holder. He said it would grant her any wish she desired. Alice accidentally wishes for something exciting/unpredictable to happen. Then the next day she woke up in the middle of the forest and everyone is the opposite of themselves. What has Alice gotten her into now? Well she turn everything back to normal or well she fail trying?
1. A New Friend

**Hey guys this is my second fanfic. So please be nice. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

"Go away stupid blonie chickie rabbit" Dee complained.

"I'm not a rabbit, and get back to work!" Elliot screamed

_Not this again. _Alice thought.

Alice went to the Hatter's mansion to borrow a book from Blood but sadly ended up in the Bloody Twins room with Dee, Dum, and Elliot arguing about the stupidest topics.

"Guys, I just want to borrow a book from Blood." Alice sighed.

"You rang" Blood came out of nowhere. "My how my men can't keep their hands off you"

"Hey! Dee and Dum dragged me here" Alice defended herself.

"Please don't make excuses, I already know you're a sl*t." Blood smirked.

"Yea yea, look I just want to borrow a book" Alice replied. She was already used to all the insults Blood gave her, it was always the same old same old. Sl*t, seducing men, etc.

The outsider sighed even more. _Why can't something new happen. _

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna go home." She declared. She was out the door until Blood stopped her.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Because this is too much trouble for a book"

"But don't we amuse you?"

"No offence but...Well you see it's just that...I'm not trying to me mean but...Look lets just say you're not amusing anymore"

"What do you mean" Blood asked with a twitched eye.

"Everything is kind of the same thing. Dee, Dum, and Elliot always fight about work and him being a rabbit, you always insult me. You guys are so predictable" she answered.

Everything went silent. All the role-holders in the room looked at her. "Does Onee-San hate us because were boring" Dum asked with a worried look. "Were sorry were boring" Dee added.

"No its just that I've been in Wonderland for a long time so everything is so predictable now. I don't hate you" Alice explained. "So you don't hate us" the twins said at the same time. "I don't hate you" she smiled. "We love Onee-San to"

"Look I should get going, see ya guys later." The maiden rushed out as fast as she could trying not to make things to awkward. So fast Blood couldn't catch her.

Alice ended up in the forest walking back home.

_**The time turned to-night.**_

"Great now I can't see, where am I?" Alice asked herself while trying to find her way to the tower.

_*Snap*_

"Who's there?" She yelled nervously.

Suddenly a figure came out. He had blond messy hair, wearing a white and blue patterned T-shirt with blue long pants, long red boots, a blue vest and green **eyes!**

"Hello miss" He said. "W-Who are you?" Alice repeated. "How rude of me; my name is Blue, Blue Tomear. You must be Alice, the outsider I've heard everybody talking about." He replied.

"Y-yes I am, um...Who are you? Are you a new role-holder?"

"No, you see I've been a role-holder before you got here. You haven't met me yet because I was very quite busy with things, and the other role-holders probably never talked about me because...they don't really like me." He explained.

"What role do you play?"

"...Any way not to change the subject but why is a beautiful women like you in the middle of the forest in the night?" He asked.

"Well, you see I can't find my way to the Clover tower because it's to dark" Alice answered.

"Then let me escort you" He grinned.

~~~xXx~~~

"Thanks for showing me the way back Blue" Alice thanked.

"Your welcome Alice, and here is a little present for scaring you back in the forest." He said handing her a beautiful blue ring with a red rose on top. "By the way, believe it or not this ring can grant 1 wish."

"Umm...thank you" she replied looking at the ring.

When she looked up, Blue has disappeared._ Did I...Wait where did he...Never mind. _She thought.

"Welcome back Alice" Nightmare said as Alice walked in.

"Ni-Nightmare you scared me!" She huffed as she was frightened.

"Sorry Alice I was hiding from Gray" he told her.

"Lord Nightmare, there are more papers that still need your signature" Gray barged in.

"No! Someone save me!" Nightmare cried as he ran as fast as he could away from Gray.

Alice face-palmed herself. _You guys are so predictable _

"I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." She said as she put on and observed the ring once more while she went up to her room.

The outsider took off her dress and bow and changed into her nightgown. Alice jumped into her bed like a 10-year-old. She slowly had gotten drowsy while thinking of how Wonderland was becoming to predictable and a little boring.

Nightmare is always chased by Gray, Peter always stocks her, Ace always gets lost, Boris always gets into trouble, the twins and Elliot always fight. Everybody always did the same thing, it was getting a little old. Everything was to easy to predict. Meeting Blue was the only thing that surprised her in a very long time.

She stared at the ring thinking what Blue said, of how it can grant 1 wish.

The girl smiled thinking on what he said. _yea right. _She thought in disbelief "I wish something exciting could happen to me" She mumbled as she slowly began to sleep.

As Alice was asleep the ring began to glow.

_**"Your wish is my command"**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****Also please read my other fan-fiction**_** ****The New Game in**_**_ Wonderland_ if you haven't read it yet. Please review ;3**


	2. Meet the Hatter's

**I already got 4 reviews! I'm so happy, thank you guys so much. I want to thank _Alice-in-Wonderland__-fan888, Rboooks,_ _YunaChristian, and a guest._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the country of hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Hatters**

Alice was in the dream realm, but for some reason nobody was there. _'Where's Nightmare' _The young maiden thought. She looked inch to inch searching for him. Then she saw a glow on her finger, it was the ring. It began to glow like crazy. Suddenly then it exploded into a million pieces. There was no harm done to her finger but something then whispered into her ear.

**_"Be_ c_ar_ef_ul_ wh_a_t _yo_u _wis_h_ for_" **The familiar voice kept repeating. Alice knew she heard this voice from somewhere but couldn't put here finger on it.

"Who are you! Stop!" Alice yelled.

**"_Go_od _by_e my sw_eet_ _Ali_ce, and _goo_d lu_c_k"**

* * *

Alice slowly opened her eyes as the ray of the sun hit her. Everything was a blur for a moment but when Alice fully woke up see realized she wasn't in the tower anymore but somewhere in the forest.

She immediately looked at the finger that had the ring on it. But saw nothing there. Her eyes started to widen on the rings disappearance.

"H-how the heck did I get here?" Alice said to herself, trying to forget about the creepy ring. She then just shook her head and walked into a random direction hoping to find the tower and figure out what the heck just happened to her and why she was in the middle of the forest.

After a couple of minutes of walking she walked into the Hatters territory. She could barely see the Hatter's mansion. '_Great, finally. Maybe they know why I was in the middle of the forest and then maybe I could get a book'._ The outsider happily thought.

The young maiden ran towards the gate hoping to see the bloody twins at work. "Dee, Dum" she called out. But when she took a good look at the bloody twins they were in adult form and gave her a cold glare.

"Hi Alice" Dee said emotionless.

"H-Hey guys" Alice replied. '_What was with that death glare and...Wait did they just call me Alice!' _"Uh...So I came here to get a book from Blood again, is he home?"

"Yea his doing paperwork in his office like usual" Dum answered.

_'Blood..Doing work..I must be in a parallel universe or something. _She joked in her thoughts.

The twins opened the gate to let the young woman in. "Thanks" Alice smiled. She ran into the mansion trying to find Blood.

*Bump*

"Hey watch where your going" Said the man who Alice accidentally bumped into. Alice rubbed her head then opened her eyes to see the March Hare giving her a cold glare, similar to the one's the twins gave her.

"Oh! Sorry Elliot, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized. He still gave her cold eyes.

"Well then focus idiot" He said calmly yet in an angry tone. Elliot stood back up and started walking away.

_'What just happened?'_ The maiden hasn't gotten that look from him since the first time they meet. Until then he would never even yell at her unless it was important.

After a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened she stood back up and headed towards Blood's office. She was about to knock but the door suddenly opened up. She saw the Hatter, but something was off about him. He had a silly smile on his face that reminded her of the knave of hearts.

"Oh hey Alice" Blood smiled. "Please come in" He stepped out-of-the-way so the maiden could come in.

"Thanks" she said in a confused voice. Alice walked up to his desk to see that all of his work was done. Alice's jaw opened up to at least 10 centimeters from that surprise.

"Alice you should close your mouth, you don't want to catch any fly's" Blood said in a childish tone. "Oh it's time for tea, Alice come join us, please." The Hatter grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the tea party before she could even say one word.

~~~xXx~~~

The outsider was seating between the March Hare and Hatter. She realized that Dee and Dum were still in their adult forms. Blood kept chatting about tea and asking how she was. While Elliot turned away from her, eating his carrot cake.

'_Did I do something wrong' _The girl thought. Never had Elliot acted this way to her, and same for Blood. Blood was asking if she was OK as if he was worried about her and Elliot had the look as if he didn't even care about her, while Dee and Dum weren't making fun of Elliot about his ears and was acting mature. Something was way off.

Alice was confused more than ever, they were acting like...Like the exact opposite of themselves. Were they pretending? Was this another dream?

"Well I should probably go now, Julius and the others might worry about me." She nervously smiled.

"But you can't leave yet" Blood gave her cute puppy eyes, she couldn't say no.

"F-Fine...Just a couple of more minutes" Alice surrendered.

"Yay!" Blood cheered with victory. He was acting like a 5-year-old. After seeing Blood act like that Alice felt like the world was gonna end.

"Hey Elliot did you finish your work?" Blood asked.

"Like h*ll I would do any paperwork, you do it" Elliot said calmly yet mad.

"Elliot, come on do some work" Blood pouted.

Alice nearly fainted seeing this. Blood was like a child and Elliot disobeyed Blood.

"We should go back to work" Dee and Dum said in unison standing up.

"Wait...Go to work...You're volunteering going to work?" Alice turned pale.

"Yea, what do you think. Were not slackers or anything" They said in unison. Alice's jaw dropped lower than before and her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out.

"OK...Sorry Blood but I really need to go, like right now" Alice could barely speak.

"No, please just stay for one more time period please." Blood hugged her, giving her those puppy eyes once more.

Alice tried not to look into his adorable eyes. She really needed to figure out what just happened. "No Blood I have to go." She declared.

"No you can't go" He pouted while holding her wrists very tight.

"Why not!"

"Because I said so!"

"Blood, I really have to go...I promise I'll come back."

"Promise"

"I Promise"

"...Alright, but remember your promise." Blood let go of her wrist and then kissed her cheek. Alice had a shocked face on what just happened and started to blush right away.

"S-See ya guys later" She rushed out.

* * *

**Dee and Dum: **

**~Regular: Dee and Dum are in their child forms most of the time. They always slack off and are very childish, calling Alice there Onee-San. They like playing games and making fun of Elliot. They often 'play' with Alice but they still love her.**

**~Opposite: Dee and Dum are always in their adult forms. They are responsible grown men who barely cares about Alice. They don't tease Elliot about being a rabbit and never play any games, just kill. They call Alice by her name instead of their Onee-San.**

**Blood:**

**~Regular: Blood is a very mature man who well do anything to get what he wants. He barely cares about Alice, the only reason he lets her live is because she is interesting. He is very rude, selfish, and ****ignorant. And never does his work**

**~Opposite: Blood is a childish person who well always whine and complain until he gets what he wants. He loves Alice and would do anything to keep her by his side. He cares about her and will protect her with his life. He is also responsible when it deals with work. **

**Elliot: **

**~Regular: Elliot is a very short-tempered man. He is very loyal to Blood, whatever he says he well do. His also very kind and sweet if you get to know him. He hates it when people call him a rabbit.**

**~Opposite: Elliot is a calm yet mean person. He always say mean things to other people, no matter who it is. He luckily can hold in his temper so his well always look calm, even when insulting people or is really mad at someone. He is very disloyal to Blood and never does any work.**

* * *

**Alright question time. Yay! OK here it is:**

**1)Who well Alice run into next! Ace?Joker?Boris?Who?**

**2)Which territory well she visit?**

**I'm gonna update at 5/24/13. So please review :3 **


	3. The Role of the Jabberwocky

**Thanks for all the reviews, these were the votes. For who Alice should meet next:**

**Boris-2**

**Joker-1**

**Nightmare-1**

**Peter-1**

**These were the votes what territory she should be at next:**

**Circus-1**

**Clock/Clover tower-3**

**Castle-1**

**Thanks for your votes. And don't worry I'm not gonna ignore the votes that didn't win. Next chapter Alice is gonna go to the Castle and meet a certain White rabbit. Muhahahaha. Please enjoy this chapter and if you want me to put something in this story like somebody's personality or somrthing I well totally do that. Please review. :3**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

* * *

**Previously:**

**_'Be careful what you wish for'  
_**

_'Who are you! Stop!'_

_**'**__Go_od _by_e my sw_eet_ _Ali_ce, and _goo_d lu_c_k'

_'Oh it's time for tea, Alice come join us, please'_

_'Like h*ll I would do any paperwork, you do it'_

_'Elliot, come on do some work'_

_'We should go back to work'_

_'Wait...Go to work...You're volunteering going to work?'_

_'OK...Sorry Blood but I really need to go, like right now'_

_'Blood, I really have to go...I promise I'll come back'_

_'S-See ya guys later'_

* * *

**Chapte****r 3: The Role of the Jabberwocky**

Alice took a break of resting after running away from Blood when he kissed her cheek. _'Please tell me this is just a Nightmare and **that** did not just happened'. _Alice thought.

***Rustle* *Rustle***

The Cheshire Cat came out of the bushes. Alice soon smiled seeing him and was about to ask him why Dee, Dum, Blood, and Elliot was acting so weird but right when she got a good look at his face her smile disappeared.

"Oh great it's you" He said with a bitter taste. Never in Alice's life had she thought he would be like that to her.

"H-Hey Boris you feeling OK" She nervously asked.

"Why should you care, get out of my face before I shoot you. I swear the only good thing about you is your smell" He hissed as he pointed his gun towards her.

"W-What Boris! Lets not do something we might regret" Alice tried to convince him.

"Oh hey Boris" Pierce walked in. Something was totally different about him. He didn't say chu, he wasn't scared, he..He said hi to Boris in a calm way!

"What do you want?" Boris said in a less vicious tone.

Pierce sighed. "Boris put that gun away. Are you OK Alice?" He went to the outsider.

"Yea thanks Pierce, but I should be asking you that" She replied

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Aren't you afraid of Boris? This is the first time I saw you like that to him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Me and Boris are like to peas in a pod. Were best friends." Pierce smiled. Alice's eyes widened. _'I'm drugged aren't I, I have to be..This...Is...Impossible...' "_I think you're not fully awake Alice" Pierce teased.

"Yea, me too" Alice agreed. The Dormouse chuckled as the Cheshire Cat gave a look of boredom. "Well I need to go back to the Clover tower, see ya guys later" The outsider waved.

"Wait!" Pierce shouted. "I'll take you there, it's the least I could do for Boris's behavior."

"What! I didn't do anything wrong! If anything it was her fault that she made me mad!" Boris defended himself.

"How did Alice make you mad?" Pierce questioned.

"Well...She...Uhh...She's just..So annoying!" Boris talked back.

"Whatever, come on let's go Alice" Pierce grabbed the maidens wrist.

"Bye Boris"

~~~xXx~~~

Pierce dropped off Alice and left to go back to the Amusement park.

Alice hesitated to open the door to go inside the tower. _'Please be normal. Please, please, please, be normal. I can't take this anymore.' _The outsider thought. She turned the door-nob slowly.

"Alice!" She heard two voice cry for her. _'No! It can't be.' _Two bodies tackled her. The maiden rubbed her head and was in shock on what she saw. Julius and Gray were smiling like idiots. Their smiles were as big as Ace's. Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Alice your finally back" Julius cheered. Alice just stood their...Frozen...Shocked. "Alice! Are you OK, did we hurt you?!" Gray shouted in concern.

_'Dead...I am so dead...'_

"I-I'm OK, I think I got drugged or something" Alice said.

"Drugged?! Who drugged you?" Julius asked in concern.

"I said I think, and don't worry I'm fine." Alice replied.

"GRAY! GET YOUR LAZY A** OVER HERE!" Yelled a familiar voice. Nightmare screamed while coming into the room. Alice's jaw dropped once more. "Gray do some work for once! Oh hey Alice." He turned to the Outsider and smiled. '_Oh my god, someone just kill me know so I can wake up from this insane dream' _

"Alice you shouldn't joke around like that" The Incubus teased. "Gray do your work and stop goofing around. Same for you Julius, you have a lot of clocks to fix!"

The Lizard and the Clock-maker started to complain. "No, Alice just got here and I want to hang out with her" Gray whined. Nightmare then threw a pocket knife at him, luckily for Gray he dodged just on time. Alice became as pale as a ghost watching Nightmare throw that.

"Try and catch me if you can" Gray happily said running out of the room. Nightmare ran out of the room as well to get him. The only one's left were Julius and Alice. Alice was paralyzed on seeing what just happened while Julius was just smiling at her.

The maiden snapped out of her shock. "I think I need to rest. It's been a long day for me" She said.

"But you just got back, please just hang out with me for a little while." Julius begged. Alice kept pinching herself. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Pinching myself so I can wake up-Ouch" She answered.

"Ha ha you're so funny, but this isn't a dream." He started to grin even bigger. "If this was a dream then I wouldn't do this" Julius kissed her on the opposite side of the cheek where Blood kissed.

Alice blushed immediately and punched Julius's face. "Ow what was that for?" He complained.

"What was that for?! Why did you kiss me Julius" Alice yelled as her face blushed more. "N-Never mind I'm going to bed" She turned away from the Clock-maker and headed to her room leaving him confused.

Alice locked the door and took a few minutes to breath. _'W-What the heck just_ _happened' _She slowly cooled off. _'Whatever, when I get to bed I'll probably wake up and everything well probably become back to normal' _The outsider hoped. She rushed into bed._ 'When I wake up this dream well probably well end'_

* * *

Alice once again ended up in the dream realm. Like before Nightmare wasn't there. Alice just sat on the ground waiting for him.

"It's nice to see you again Alice" Said a voice behind her.

"Nightmare you have a lot of ex-" The maiden stopped talking after seeing the owner of the voices face. It was him, the guy who gave her the ring. Blue Tomear. "You, did you do this to me!" Her anger grew.

"I did no such thing, it was you wish." The smirked.

"What do you mean my w-" Alice then remembered what she said last night. **_'I wish something exciting could happen to me'_ **She had no words. She was angry but yet shocked.

"You wished for this, I didn't. I only granted it."

"Please, could you please just reverse the wish." Alice begged. She wanted everything back to normal before she made that dumb wish.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, that's the ru-"

"-Please there has to be a way. I was just joking when I made that wish, I want everything back to normal." She interrupted. Blue looked at her and gave a frown.

"Please you didn't let me finish. Now like I was saying, I can't reveres the wish but **you **can." He pointed at her. "Look at your vile" Immediately Alice obeyed his command. The last time she checked her vile was 4/5 full, but know the liquid was barely there.

"What happened to my vile?"

"Since you made that wish a new game started. Once this vile is completely full then you may return back to the Wonderland you once knew. And also the rules here are the same as the old ones, everyone well fall in love with you, and the more you interact with people the more the liquid well rise." He explained.

"I-I see thank you for the explanations."

"Your welcome" He smiled.

"I just have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What is your role?"

Blue started to grin. "Well I guess I could tell you. My role is the Jabberwocky. Oh your about to wake up now so here's some advise. Think of all your friends as the opposite of themselves. Good bye, and good luck with the new game." **  
**

"No, wait don't leave me like this, come back here. Oh come on!"

* * *

**Pierce:**

**~Regular: Pierce is almost afraid of everything. He would never even come close to Boris by choice. He would always run away when feeling scared and in danger**

**~Opposite: He isn't scared of anything and would never run away. He's always calm, not jumpy. He and Boris are very close friends **

**Boris:**

**~Regular: Boris is one of the coolest and most curious guy in Wonderland. He barely has a temper and is very kind to Alice. He would risk his own life to protect her. The only bad side of him is that he always chases Pierce with a fork and a knife. And like many people he is careless with his life. He always find ways to get into trouble. **

**~Opposite: Boris know has a huge big temper and gets bored very easily. He isn't that nice to Alice, he would even kill with no second thoughts or hesitation. Something new and interesting about him is that he is very careful, he thinks before he does. Also he is good friends with the Dormouse Pierce.**

**Gray:**

**~Regular: Gray is a very serious man who always does his job and stays focus. He always helps or should I say 'babysits' Nightmare. **

**~Opposite: He is extremely childish. He never does his work and barely cares about Nightmare. Unlike the regular Gray he teases Nightmare a lot and likes making him chase him. He usually sleeps, hang out with Alice, or teases Nightmare everyday. He never takes anything seriously unless it is like a life threatening thing.**

**Julius:**

**~Regular: Julius, a very grumpy man who hates going outside and only goes outside when necessary, always focuses on his work, very antisocial, and in many people's point of views: very heartless(Or clockless)**

**~Opposite: Like opposite Gray he barely does his work and cares for Alice very much. He is very kind and gentle to almost everyone. He loves going outside and being with his friends.**

**Nightmare:**

**~Regular: Nightmare hates doing his job and runs away from the paperwork. He is very childish, he wouldn't even drink his medicine or go to a hospital unless someone forced him.**

**~Opposite: Unlike the real Nightmare, this Nightmare always does his work. He is the only role-holder that is mature in the Clover/Clock tower. Also he willingly goes to the hospital and take his medicine. **


	4. To the Castle of Hearts

**4 chapters already and I got 13 reviews~. I'm so happy, thank you all my readers. I actually thought I would at least get less than 10 reviews by know. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I worked really hard on it. Please review. :3 **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

* * *

**Previously:**

_'Why should you care, get out of my face before I shoot you. I swear the only good thing about you is your smell'_

_'Boris put that gun away. Are you OK Alice?'_

_'Well...She...Uhh...She's just..So annoying!'_

_'Alice your finally back'_

_'GRAY! GET YOUR LAZY A** OVER HERE!'_

_'What was that for?! Why did you kiss me Julius'_

_'Please, could you please just reverse the wish'_

_'Please you didn't let me finish. Now like I was saying, I can't reveres the wish but **you **can'_

_'Since you made that wish a new game started. Once this vile is completely full then you may return back to the Wonderland you once knew. And also the rules here are the same as the old ones, everyone well fall in love with you, and the more you interact with people the more the liquid well rise'_

_'What is your role?'_

_'Well I guess I could tell you. My role is the Jabberwocky. Oh your about to wake up now so here's some advise. Think of all your friends as the opposite of themselves. Good bye, and good luck with the new game.'_

_'No, wait don't leave me like this, come back here. Oh come on'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: To the Castle of Hearts**

Alice woke up from her nap all rested and energized. She quickly ran out of bed and started to look at her vile. It wasn't even close on being full. The young maiden gave a big frown. "You've got to be kidding me! I been here for almost like 9 months and know I have to start over to get to where I was before, great just great" She yelled in anger.

After a few minutes of calming down she went downstairs.

"Alice~" Tackled Julius starting to hug her to death.

"H-Hi Julius" Alice forced a smiled. She was not used to Julius giving her hugs unless she was crying.

"Hey no far I want to hug Alice to" Pouted Gray who just popped out of nowhere. These two reminded her of the normal Bloody twins. Alice sighed.

"Gray where are you!" Screamed Nightmare coming into the room. He threw the closest thing he could get his hands on at Gray.(It was a vase) Gray caught the vase and began to speak.

"Nightmare, you might hurt Alice if you keep throwing things at me." He grinned.

"Why you..." Nightmare started to cuss. Never in Alice's life had she ever heard that many cussing, or knew there were words like that. He was swearing more than Black ever did in a whole week. Her eyes widened, she couldn't talk, lost all her color of her skin, and was about to faint.

_'God...Wow...Just wow' _Alice thought.

"Man these clocks are heavy, Julius I got you more f**king clocks!" Yelled a familiar voice. Alice turned her head to see who it was, it was the knave of hearts coming in with an angry face.

Julius's face lit up like a Christmas tree seeing him. He then ran as fast as he could and then hugged him. "Hey Ace" Julius said cheerfully.

"Get the f**k off me. Gezz every time I come here you hug me." He hissed.

Alice wanted to faint and not wake up for 1000 years, but she tried to continue to watch barely holding on.

"Here's your clocks" Ace growled handing him the bag covered in blood.

"Boo. Come on Ace lighten up a little and give the man who fixes these clocks a break." Julius pouted.

"I don't care about you. You do your job and I'll do mine!" Ace talked back. "See ya, I got to go back to the castle of hearts." He waved. Alice than rushed towards him.

"H-Hey Ace I'll come with you, I need to go see Vivaldi." She said trying to keep her cool.

Ace gave her a cold glare. "Find whatever, but if you get lost its your fault" With that the knight and the young maiden left the tower.

~~~xXx~~~

Alice and Ace finally made it to the castle. Alice was in shock on what she saw on they way here. Ace knew exactly where to go and didn't make one single wrong turn, and also Ace didn't even try to hear her heart beat.

"Alright b**ch were here, know get the f**k away from me." He stormed out. Alice was still in shock and could barely move. _'If Ace is acting like this how is Peter going to act towards me'_ Are beloved outsider thought. Her question was answered.

***Bang* *Bang***

2 bullets came towards her. Luckily she dodged right on time. She looked everywhere to see who tried to shoot her brain. "So you dodged that huh? Well whatever, you were a fool to come back here Liddell's" Said a cold voice. Alice slowly raised her head to see Peter White, the rabbit who would never harm her pointing a gun at her forehead.

"P-Peter" She hesitated to say. One move and her brains would be everywhere. "Peter please put the gun down and lets talk about this" Alice nervously smiled. But Peter was very close on letting his trigger go off.

"Good-bye Ali-Peter where are you!" Screamed a voice. Vivaldi came in with a kind smile, then out of nowhere she tackled Peter. Alice dropped a sweat looking at the sight of this.

"Your majesty please get off me and do your...your...I can't breathe" Peter choked. Alice helped, trying to stop Vivaldi from killing Peter.

"Alice it's great to see you again~" She smiled. Vivaldi was even more childish than opposite Blood, Gray, and Julius together. "Peter, do I have to do work. Pretty please don't make me do it" She pouted.

"My queen you have responsibilities, please do did"

"No! I don't want to do them I want to play with Alice!" She screeched.

"Please stop or else you might give me another headache"

"Oh my god! What's that!?" The queen pointed as far away as she could. Peter turned around to see where she was pointing, then turned back to see the 2 ladies were gone.

"F**k"

~~~xXx~~~

The queen and the outsider was walking in the hallway entering her secret room. Alice was amazed to see what she was looking at, her secret room of cute things now turned into a room filled with dresses, skirts, shirts, shoes, other things that a 5-year-old would probably have for dolls.

"Come on Alice lets play" Vivaldi cheered.

Alice was scared on what she would say. "P-Play what?" she nervously asked. Hoping see wasn't gonna say what see was thinking.

"Play dress up of course" She happily said holding lipstick.

_'Crap' _Alice thought.

"~Yay~"

~~~xXx~~~

Alice was wearing lipstick, blush, eyeliner, and big blue puffy long sleeve dress. She looked like a little girls doll. Alice looked at herself in the mirror and twitched her left eye. "You look so pretty!" Vivaldi squealed. Alice could not reply she couldn't talk, she was to shocked looking at herself.

"Vivaldi is this really necessary?" Alice finally able to speak.

"Yes it is" She smiled.

"W-Well I should be getting home know"

"But Alice don't go and leave me to do work" The queen began to whine.

_'Who is she Nightmare?'_

_"_Alice you should stay here for the night" She suddenly said

"A-Are you sure because right know I see that Ace and Peter really wants to kill me" Alice give a little nervous chuckle.

"Nonsense, I'll make sure they don't. It's been decided. Maid take my dear Alice to the guest room" The maid showed Alice to her room as fast as she could.

Alice began to think it was weird that she hadn't heard her say 'off with there/her/his head' yet, but then again she became the opposite of herself. Alice sighed loudly entering the guest room. "Great you staying for the night" Peter said raising his gun towards her.

Alice stood absolutely still waiting for him to shot, but he didn't. "You're lucky the queen ordered me to **not **kill you" He said in such a harsh tone. Alice couldn't take this anymore. Peter was mean to her, Ace didn't get lost, Vivaldi didn't say we, Boris was a total hot head, everything was so different. Alice just wanted to cry.

"W-Well thanks for not killing me" She forced herself to say.

"Don't get any ideas, I was only ordered to. Next time I see you I'll make sure you die." With that he left.

Alice went into her room. She looked at her vile. It was about 1/5 full.

_'When well this end'_

* * *

**Ace:**

**~Regular: The knight is always looking happy and always gives a smile even though in the inside he hates his life. He barely has a temper and like to go with the flow. He pretends to be a happy idiot when really in the inside he hates his role and wants to change. He always gets lost some how and loves camping.**

**~Opposite: The goofy smiling idiot is now a hot-tempered jerk who hates everything. He never gets lost, he knows everything like the back of his hand. He always cusses and growls no matter who it is. Also he would never go camping with Alice and worst of all he wants to kill her. So in a way he's like Black.**

**Peter:**

**~Regular: He loves Alice with all his hearts. He would do anything for her. For everyone else he hates. He always lacks his work and is always rhyming. He hates germs and is a clean freak. **

**~Opposite: Peter is now a pretty cool guy. He actually is nice to everyone, well except for Alice. He wants to kill her, every time he gets the chance to. He's OK with germs, he don't care. Also know he is very loyal, he well do whatever the queen says no matter what. And last of all he doesn't rhyme. **

**Vivaldi: **

**~Regular: Vivaldi is a strong and independent women. Other than that she is very cold-hearted. She loves to chop off someones head. But once you truly understand her she can be very kind and sweet. Another thing about her is that she always says 'we' or 'us' or 'our'**

**~Opposite: She is know a very childish person who always complains about everything in a childish way. But she is very kind to other people and would never dream of cutting someones head off. She is very dependent and always dependent on Peter to do everything for her. And this queen doesn't say 'we' but instead says 'I'  
**


	5. Black & White

**To all the Joker fans here it is. Finally Alice meets the Jokers. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. ;3**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

* * *

**Previously****:**

_'Man these clocks are heavy, Julius I got you more f**king clocks!'_

_'Hey Ace'_

_'Get the f**k off me'_

_'H-Hey Ace I'll come with you, I need to go see Vivaldi'_

_'P-Peter'_

_'So you dodged that huh? Well whatever, you were a fool to come back here Liddell's'_

_'Good-bye Ali-Peter where are you'_

_'No! I don't want to do them I want to play with Alice!'_

_'Come on Alice lets play'_

_'Play dress up of course'_

_'Alice you should stay here for the night'_

_'A-Are you sure because right know I see that Ace and Peter really wants to kill me'_

_'Don't get any ideas, I was only ordered to. Next time I see you I'll make sure you die'_

_'When well this end'_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Black & White**

Nightmare was right in front of Alice in the dream realm. He gave her a cold stare.

"H-Hey Nightmare" Alice mumbled, trying her best not to think about her situation about the opposite role-holders and the new game. _'Don't think about it Alice, don't think about it' _Alice kept thinking.

"Think about what?"

"N-Nothing. Hehe." Alice just smiled nervously hoping he would move on to another subject.

"You know Alice you've been acting weird."

Alice's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, one you act like you're trying to keep a secret from me. And second you're acting like everyone's personality in new to you" Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding so much you're trying to keep it away from me."

Alice was frozen, what could she say? Would he believe her? He was the real Nightmares opposite, what would he do if he found out? The young maiden just stood there silent.

"Alice, I always get what I want. And right now I want to know your secret. One way or another I well find out" Nightmare said it in a seductive voice.

Alice walked away slowly. _'Please let me wake up soon'_

"What? You don't like me?" He smirked. "I'll let you go this time. But next time we meet you well tell me your secret. Have a nice day"

* * *

The outsiders eyes opened as fast as light. She started to calm down. _'If he found out what would happen what well he do?'_ Alice wondered. She then quickly got out of bed, changed into her clothes, then ran out the room as fast as she could.

"Where do you think your going?" Peter whispered coldly in her ear.

"P-Peter!"

"The one and only. Now prepare to die." His gun in his hand was ready to fire.

"W-Wait didn't Vivaldi order you not to kill me?!" Alice hoped that he would put his gun down.

"The queen said. 'Do not kill Alice tonight. That's an order'. So I'm not disobeying the queens orders since the night has pasted." Peter explained putting his finger closer to the trigger.

_'Crap' _Alice wanted to run but one wrong move and she would have died in less than a minute. _'Think Alice think. If you move one step then he'll kill me. 'What am I gonna do. Someone please save me'_

All Peter did was grin. Grinning wider and wider. Then he had a brilliant idea, he would play with her before killing her. "How about this, I'll give you 10 seconds to run. This well be fun. 10" He stared to count backwards. Right after hearing that Alice ran as fast as she could.

"...9.." Alice ran until she couldn't see Peter's face anymore.

".8..." She then ended up lost not looking while she was going. "7..."

"..6.." The outsider asked a faceless with the number 3 for the way out. "...5"

"Excuse me but where's the exit!" She asked the soldier. He gave her the directions on how to get out.

"...4...3." She ran and ran as fast as she could. Huffing and huffing. She finally made it into the garden. "...2."

Alice now was lost in the garden. Oh the irony. "...1" Peter grinned almost as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

He ran towards the way Alice had left. He than glared at the soldier with the number 3. "Where did the outsider go?" He asked darkly. The soldier three-pointed towards the garden having no idea of the white rabbits intention. He soon found are sweet outsider right near the exit.

Alice's face turned pale while trying to escape. "Where do you think you're going? Al-ice" he mocked. Every step he took brought him closer to her, Alice could feel death coming step by step.

The exit was right in front of her, she made a run for it. Sadly Peter shot her in the arm. But luckily for her she made it out alive but still trying to run away from the rabbit that kept chasing her. _'Somebody, anybody please help me'_ The outsider made it into the Jokers forest and hid in a bush.

Peter wasn't to far behind. "Where are you?" He asked himself. Alice was hiding in a bush right next to him, trying not to make a noise. One peep and she would be a goner.

"What are you doing here b**ch?" Asked a cold familiar voice.

"Non of your business" Peter talked back. The atmosphere was intense.

"It is my f**ken business b**ch, your on my d**n property" The other man growled. Peter didn't want to start a fight on Joker's territory, he then turned and walked back to the castle.

'_I think I'm safe know' _The girl hoped. Alice was wrong the cold voice was no other than White, he grabbed her by the waist. The outsider was paralyzed once again.

"What are you doing here wh**e?" White asked. Then he finally connected the dots. "So Peter came here coming after you, know I get it." He evilly smirked. Alice did not like that smile. "Know that I saved you, you owe me one b**ch." He started to grab her by the wrist. Taking her back to the circus.

~~~xXx~~~

Right when they got there White immediately started to cuss at the workers.

Alice just nervously sat down. Then the circus turned into the prison realm. She saw Black right in front of her eyes. '_If white is a total jerk then that must mean that Black is...'_

"Nice to see you again" Black gently smiled.

_'Oh...My...God.'_

"So what brings you here Alice?"

"Umm...Peter trying to kill me" She replied.

"Again? Well that explains the arm. Are you OK? Does it hurt?" He asked.

After seeing Black and White she totally forgot all about her injured arm. "Oh yea, thanks for worrying"

"Idiot" White entered the room. "So know that I saved your life you owe me one." He evilly grinned.

"White, leave the poor girl alone. She already hurt." Black muttered.

"Shut the f**k up" White cussed. "So what well I make you do? Put you in jail, make you my servant, or-" He whispered the rest to Alice. Her face blushed on what he said. Alice then pushed him away, but that just made his grin wider.

"L-Look I need to go back to the tower, see you guys later" The outsider tried to leave. The Jokers then grabbed her by the wrist.

"Alice at least let us fix you arm, we wouldn't want it to get infected now do we?" Black insisted. Alice knew they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine"

"Excellent"

~~~xXx~~~

Alice's arm was know patched up, and she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"There all better know" Black smiled.

"Why are you always so nice to this b**ch?" White asked.

"White, we should never treat a lady like this" Black answered.

"Whatever"

"Um..Thanks guys but I should probably get going know, Julius and Gray are probably worried about me." Alice interrupted.

"Of course, but please come and visit soon" Black said.

"I will"

"If you want White would happily help you get back" Black insisted.

"F**k no!" Cried White.

"Don't worry, and thanks again" Alice said while exiting the prison realm.

~~~xXx~~~

She made it to the Jokers forest, stopping to think her next move. _'Lets see my choice's. If I go back to the Tower Nightmare well try and find out my secret. If I go to the Castle Peter and Ace well probably kill me. I just came back from the Circus. So that just leaves the Hatters mansion and the Amusement Park. The guys at the Hatter's won't probably try and kill me there, plus I don't want to see Gowland's opposite. The mansion it is.'_ She declared walking the way already.

* * *

**Jokers:**

**~Regular-**

**White: White is the polite ****and modest Joker. He may not look like it but he is stronger than Black **

**Black: Black is the counterpart of White. Foul-mouthed and condescending. Primarily as the prison director Black, though Black appears to be more threatening than his partner, White is implied to be the more dangerous of the two.**

**~Opposite-**

**White: Now he has turned into the 'regular Black'. He always cusses to everyone. But know is weaker than 'opposite Black'**

**Black: Black is a very kind and understandable man, the kind Joker. And know is stronger than 'opposite White'**

* * *

**_Important_: Hey guys I need your help. I want to make another conflict in these story to keep it interesting. So please give me some idea's on what it should be. Thanks. Please** **review.**


	6. Another Sick Twist

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last time and gave me idea's for my other conflict. Please review or give me a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

* * *

**Previously:**

_'What are you hiding so much you're trying to keep it away from me'_

_'I'll let you go this time. But next time we meet you well tell me your secret. Have a nice day'_

_'How about this, I'll give you 10 seconds to run. This well be fun. 10'_

___'Somebody, anybody please help me'_

___'What are you doing here b**ch'_

___'So what brings you here Alice'_

___'Umm...Peter trying to kill me'_

___'Why are you always so nice to this b**ch?'_

_____'The mansion it is.'_

* * *

** Chapter 6: Another Sick Twist **

Alice had finally made it to the Hatter's mansion.

"Alice~" Blood jumped into her arms, causing her to tumble-down. This reminded her of the real Peter White, always tackling her every time she saw him. She sighed in sadness, actually missing the real Peter.

"What's wrong Alice?" Blood asked.

"N-Nothing. So what are you up to?" Alice tried changing the subject.

"Oh were going to the amusement park for territory negotiation. Would you like to come?" Blood asked. She couldn't say no after looking at his big and shinning smile. Very familiar to the twins face's when they asked her if she could play with them.

"Fine"

"Yay!" Blood cheered.

"Great she's coming" Elliot sighed.

"Elliot why are you so mean to her. Are you jealous?" Blood smirked.

"Jealous of what? She's an idiot. I would rather die then be nice to her." Elliot talked back.

All Alice did was watch, since she still wasn't used to this.

"Come on lets just go" Elliot said.

~~~xXx~~~

Alice Blood, Elliot, and some faceless servants finally made it to the amusement park. _'I wonder how Gowland's gonna react?' _Alice thought in fear. The real Gowland was really nice but had a bigger temper than Elliot when Blood says his first name.

"Hello Dupre." Gowland greeted.

Alice observed him. He didn't smile, and the atmosphere was so thick. In her mind she was praying that Gowland wouldn't accidentally kill her.

"Hello Mary" Blood smiled.

She closed her eyes hoping not to see the horrible sight.

"Great to see you again" Gowland said more cheerfully, not even thinking of turning his violin into a gun.

_'...' _That was all Alice could think. "**STOP! STOP! STOP! I CAN'T F**K'IN TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GOWLAND, BLOOD JUST F**K'IN CALLED YOU BY YOUR FIRST D**N NAME AND YOUR OK WITH THAT?! YOU USUALLY WOULD WANT TO KILL HIM OR BEAT HIS A** UP! AND ELLIOT WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DON'T F**K'IN OBEY BLOOD AND YOU HATE EVERYTHING!** **GOOD LORD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SOMEONE JUST SEND ME TO H**L!"** Alice snapped. Something has gone into her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...Alice are you feeling OK?" Blood spoke up.

"Um...Sorry I don't know what got over me" She hid her face in shame.

"Are you OK, don't you know? Me and Mary are good friends even though we're suppose to be enemy's. Also Mary loves his name." Blood told her.

"Weird" Gowland muttered coldly.

Alice's face fell. She couldn't take this anymore. So many confusion, hatred, sadness. She just wanted to get out of here. "S-Sorry, I need to go." She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wait Alice!" Blood cried, but to late. She was already gone.

~~~xXx~~~

Alice stopped running when she knew nobody was here. She than just went I her knee's and started to cry.

"Why!***Sniff**Sniff***Why?" Alice cried. _'Maybe I should just find a nice cabin deep in the woods and live there the rest of her life. It'd be safer.' _She thought. **(Got this line from _DCreed's review_)**

_**The time turned to-night.**_

Alice soon felt light-headed. _'I need to stay awake, I need to stay aw-' _She then fainted.

* * *

"Welcome back Alice" Blue greeted. **(Put Blue back in. And now their's another sick twist to this story. Idea from _xxxPureRosexxx's review.)_**

"B-Blue?" Alice's face darkened. "What do you want?"

"Did I do something wrong?" He blankly asked.

"Leave me alone" She hissed. "I hate you"

"You know, you shouldn't blame me for your mistake." He smirked.

"Well you know what! You gave me the ring! So don't just say it's my fault alone! You son of a b**ch" She quickly covered her mouth after hearing what she said.

"So it's happening already? Wow that was faster than I expected" The darkly smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, feeling her blood boil.

"Tell me. Have you been acting differently?" He asked.

"I-I..." Alice stopped talking, trying to think. All she could think about was that she accidentally cussed at Blood, Elliot, and Gowland. "...Maybe, why? And besides, if I have it's just probably stress or something" She said.

"I knew it! This is great! I can't believe it's happening already!" Blue grinned widely.

"What are you talking about!" Alice felt something. Something she never felt before. She wanted him to...**Die**...She wanted to **kill** him for smiling at her pain. Never has she felt like this, not even to Blood, Black...anybody.

***Punch* **

***Kick* **

***Flip***

As soon as Alice snapped out of her sadness and confusion she realized Blue was on the ground all beaten up.

"W-What happened?" She barely could talk. She soon felt her knuckles sore. It felt like she punched something really hard.

"Alright, I'll tell you whats happening." Blue got back on his feet. "Remember your wish?"

"Y-Yea"

"You wished something exciting could happen. You see, that means the wish is gonna effect you as much as it's gonna happen to the other role-holders." He explained.

"So...What's gonna happen to me?" She hoped that his answer wasn't what she thought it was.

"You are slowly turning into the opposite of yourself" **(Got this idea from_ In the Forest_. Thanks so much XD)**

_'You are slowly turning into the opposite of yourself...You are slowly turning into the opposite of yourself...You are slowly turning into the opposite of yourself...' _The words echoed her mind.

"Please don't give me that face." Blue sighed.

"S-So your telling me that I'm slowly turning into my opposite self!?" She said in shock

"Yes, you only have a matter of time until you turn your opposite self for good."

The outsider gave a little tear. "...How long do I have...And what well happen when I do turn completely turn into my opposite self." She tried her best to say it boldly and look strong.

"Do you truly want to know?" He whispered.

"You know my answer." She said dead seriously

"Alright. You see, while you're turning into your opposite self you well also slowly lose memories of the real role-holders and get fake ones of the opposite role-holders. When you finally turned into your opposite you well forget them completely and think the whole time you were here from the beginning. If you don't change things back soon, it'll be too late and there well be nothing you could do." He explained.

"...H-How...Long do I have?" Alice asked hesitated.

Blue then grabbed something. It was a beautiful hourglass necklace. The sand was barely at the bottom. "You see, this is no ordinary necklace. Once all the sand hits the bottom, your done for. To late."

Alice slowly grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. "So all I have to do is fill my vial before all the sand hits the bottom...Right?"

"Yes"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to." Blue lied.

"Try again." Alice knew he lied.

"Fine you got me. I want to see how this ends. Your very interesting you know." He answered

"So I've been told...But thanks for helping me out"

"You're welcome. Know see you next time. Your about to wake up."

"Mark my words Blue. I will win this game." Alice swore before she awoke.

* * *

**Gowland:**

**~Regular: He is a very sweet, jolly, and kind man most of the time. But hate's Blood. He has a big temper when it come's to his name, he'll throw a violent rage. Also he is a horrible musician.**

**~Opposite: Instead of being a kind and sweet man, know he is a cold jerk. He loves his name, and are really good friends with Blood. He is an amazing musician.**


	7. Frosting Fight

**Hey guys, know that there's a main conflict I'm just gonna let Alice become closer with everyone since almost all of the role-holders hate her. So after several chapters the real action begins. Until then it's just her becoming more friendly with them. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

* * *

**Previously****:**

_'Oh were going to the amusement park for territory negotiation. Would you like to come?'_

_'Hello Mary'_

_**'STOP! STOP! STOP! I CAN'T F**K'IN TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GOWLAND, BLOOD JUST F**K'IN CALLED YOU BY YOUR FIRST D**N NAME AND YOUR OK WITH THAT?! YOU USUALLY WOULD WANT TO KILL HIM OR BEAT HIS A** UP! AND ELLIOT WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DON'T F**K'IN OBEY BLOOD AND YOU HATE EVERYTHING!** **GOOD LORD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SOMEONE JUST SEND ME TO H**L!'**_

_'Are you OK, don't you know? Me and Mary are good friends even though we're suppose to be enemy's. Also Mary loves his name.'_

_'Wait Alice!'_

_'Leave me alone'_

_'So it's happening already? Wow that was faster than I expected'_

_'What do you mean by that?'_

_'Alright. You see, while you're turning into your opposite self you well also slowly lose memories of the real role-holders and get fake ones of the opposite role-holders. When you finally turned into your opposite you well forget them completely and think the whole time you were here from the beginning. If you don't change things back soon, it'll be too late and there well be nothing you could do.'_

_'...H-How...Long do I have?'_

_'You see, this is no ordinary necklace. Once all the sand hits the bottom, your done for. To late.'_

_'Mark my words Blue. I will win this game.'_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frosting Fight**

"Ice...Alice...Alice" Blood softly said trying to wake up the unconscious girl.

"Mmmmm" Alice finally woke up. "Blood is that you?" She asked half asleep. Her vision was all blurry and she couldn't see a thing.

"Yea it's me Alice. Are you OK? You don't look so good." Blood replied worried.

Alice finally was fully awake. She madly blushed seeing how close Blood was to her. "B-Blood! Please give me some space! Give me some space!" She quietly screamed.

"S-Sorry" He nervously smiled while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"..."

"..."

Blood and Alice was still blushing red-hot not saying another word with each other. "T-Thanks Blood" Alice thanked.

"No problem Alice, I would do anything to keep you safe" Blood kept blushing.

_'Wow...If Blood was like this...Then...Wow...His so nice...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! BAD ALICE BAD'_ Alice thought

"Come on let's go" Elliot muttered annoyed.

"Alice, you should come to the mansion and rest. You don't look so good" Blood insisted.

"Y-Yea. Thanks for the offer Blood"

"Great" Elliot gave her a cold glare.

~~~xXx~~~

Alice and the Hatter's finally made it to the mansion. "The maids well escort you to your room." Blood said.

"Thanks Blood"

The maids escorted her half way to the guest room until Alice stopped walking. "I can walk the rest of the way" Alice insisted.

"I'm sorry lady Alice but master Blood said to escort you there" A maid argued.

"Well know you don't have to, thank you"

"B-But"

"Go" She said harshly. "I think I can take care of myself in the hallway"

"A-As you wish" The maids finally left.

***Bump***

Alice was about to trip but suddenly someone grabbed her before falling. "You're such an idiot" She heard Elliot's voice.

"E-Elliot?!"

***Drop***

"Ouchhh" Alice whined. "What was that for?!"

"For being such an idiot. By the way what happened to your arm?" He stared. Alice remembered what happened a couple of time changes ago.

"O-Oh, nothing"

"..."

"..."

"Just be more careful" He muttered.

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Alice asked in amazement.

"N-Nothing" He quickly said.

Alice couldn't help but smile. After everything that happened Elliot still cared for her...Even though he hated her. But still, she was very happy. "Thank you"

He gave a small blush. "I-Idiot"

Alice wanted to have the old Elliot back. Then she had a great idea. "Hey Elliot!"

"What?"

"You like carrot dishes right?"

"Of course"

"Great, come on." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What the h*ll are we doing here?"

"We're gonna make a carrot cake together" She handed him a whisk.

"F*ck no" He disagreed.

All Alice did was smile. "Well if you don't I'll tell Blood that..." She whispered the rest in his big ears.

Soon Elliot began to madly blush. "How did you know that?!"

"You could say a little rabbit told me" She giggled. Remembering that a couple of time changes ago before she made the crazy wish he told her that secret when she was crying because of Blood to cheer her up.

"F-Fine" He surrendered.

Alice got all the ingredients and the tools to make a carrot cake. "Here are the ingredients. Come on let's make some cake"

~~~xXx~~~

It has been at least 45 minutes since they started. The cake was baking in the oven and Alice and Elliot was waiting patiently for it to finish.

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"Finally" Elliot muttered.

They opened the oven to see a big, fluffy, perfect cake. "Great, it looks perfect. Now all we have to do is decorate it." Alice handed him a bag of frosting. "You can do that, can't you? She teased.

"Of course I can do that. Something as easy as this I can do it with one hand behind my back and my eyes blind-folded." He replied grabbing the cake out of the oven.

"Oh really, prove it" Alice handed him a blind-fold.

Elliot smiled. "You're on" He grabbed it and put it on, also putting his left hand behind his back. "But you have to do it too" He said.

"Deal"

~~~xXx~~~

Blood was walking in the halls in search of Alice to 'play' with him.

"Take that b**ch!"

Blood overheard in the kitchen. He sneaked a peak...To see...Alice and Elliot in the kitchen...Covered in frosting...Trying to kill each other with forks and frosting.

Alice and Elliot noticed Blood.

"Hey Blood" Alice greeted while dodging a fork Elliot threw. "Want to join?"

"..."

"Are you OK?"

"W-What happened in here?" His jaw dropped.

"Oh...Well you see..."

_**5 minutes ago**_

Elliot smiled. "You're on" He grabbed it and put it on, also putting his left hand behind his back. "But you have to do it too" He said.

"Deal"

They both blind-folded themselves and had one hand behind their backs. "Ready?"

Elliot nodded.

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!"

***Spat* **

Elliot was covered with frosting. "What did you just do" He growled. Trying to remove the frosting.

"S-Sorry that was an accident, I can't see." She giggled.

"Sure it was" He growled and then squirted her with frosting. "Sorry that was an accident, I can't see" He laughed mockingly repeated what Alice said.

"You did that on purpose!" Alice took off her blind-fold and threw a fork, inches away from hitting him. Elliot took off his blind-fold and then started to do the same thing. They kept at it for 5 minutes, giggling and laughing.

"Take that b**ch!" He yelled.

~~~xXx~~~

"Well that explains why you guys were trying to kill each other with forks and why you're both covered in frosting" Blood sighed. "But seriously, Elliot. I expected more from you"

"Blood, don't blame Elliot, I started it." Alice admitted.

"I'll get the maids to bring you guys some fresh clothes, I'll be at my office if you need me" Blood told them and left.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Alice and Elliot asked.

"Did you see his face!" Alice laughed.

"I-I know right, ha ha ha ha ha"

Alice and Elliot kept laughing. "Thanks" Alice giggled. "Today was fun"

Elliot slightly blushed. "W-Whatever."

"Well, I'm a little tired so I'm gonna take a quick nap. So see ya" Alice exited the room.

"...Thanks" The hare whispered.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I'm not gonna update this story until my story_ The Past?_ is completed. Sorry. But please review.**

* * *

******(Alice isn't her complete opposite yet. But this is to tell you what her opposite self well be so you get the idea.)**

**Alice:**

**~Regular: Alice is a girl who cares about her friends, has a great sense of ****responsibility, and she likes to get straight to the point with things. She also loves cute things and reading, hates getting teased and being misunderstood. Is very kind to others, but is bad with fighting. She never would even shoot a gun. **

**~Opposite: Alice's opposite could care less about her friends, never feels guilt, and loves to confuse people and watch them suffer. She is a sadist, and loves great misunderstandings. Always teases, loves to get in trouble, and is one of the greatest fighters in Wonderland. So in other words she is a mixture of the real Blood, Black, Ace, Nightmare, and Boris.**


End file.
